fifthharmonyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fifth Harmony
Fifth Harmony is an American girl group, between the ages of 16-20, consisting of members Dinah-Jane Hansen, Ally Brooke, Camila Cabello, Normani Hamilton and Lauren Jauregui. After ending up in third place on the American version of The X-Factor, the group was signed by Simon Cowell and L.A. Reid's record labels, Syco Music and Epic Records. Their debut single is called Miss Movin' On. Background X Factor Formation (2012) The group's members-Ally Brooke, Dinah-Jane Hansen, Camila Cabello, Normani Hamilton and Lauren Jauregui-all originally auditioned for the show as solo artists expecting to go trough live shows in the "Teens" and "Young Adults" categories, but didn't make it past bootcamp. Knowing how talented all five girls were, the judges decided to give them another chance as a group on the last day filming BootCamp, July 27th, 2012. They wowed their mentor, Simon Cowell, and his guest advisor, Latin music superstar Marc Anthony, at Judges' Homes with their rendition of the Shontelle hit "Impossible", resulting in Cowell choosing them as one of four groups going to the live shows. On the first week of competence the girls performed We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together and on the results show they had to perform Demi Lovato's Skyscraper in a sing-off with Sister-C, after getting into the Top 12, on week 2 they sang Chiristina Perri's A Thousand Years from the movie The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2. Having reached the fifth place on the results show of Week 2, on Week 3 (Divas Week) they performed Mariah Carey's Hero and reached the sixth place on the leaderboard. On Week 4 they sang I'll Stand By You by The Pretenders, taking the seventh place on the results show. On Week 5, Hernandez's grandfather passed away and the girls dedicated their performance to him with the song Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarckson, they place fourth on that week. During Week 6 they performed Adele's Set Fire To The Rain and Demi Lovato's Give Your Heart a Break. In week six's results, they placed in the bottom two and sung for survival against Diamond White with Mariah Carey's "Anytime You Need a Friend" and landed a spot in the Top 4. In semi-finals the girls performed Anything Could Happen by Ellie Goulding, this was/is their most popular performance on the show, they also performed Impossible with solos in spanish by Camila, Lauren and Ally. After happily making it into the finals they performed Anything Could Happen for the second time as their "Song of the Series", their second performance was a duet with X Factor judge Demi Lovato with the song Give Your Heart A Break, their final song for the night was Let It Be by The Beatles. The last song they performed on the show was Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) on the final night. After the first round of the finals they did not receive enough votes from the public to get them to the Top 2, and they ended up coming in 3rd place on December 20, 2012. Despite LA Reid and Britney Spears clearing not liking them at all during the competition, the Fifth Harmony girls wowed the public enough to get voted through every week and had the support and confidence of their mentor Simon Cowell , who adored them and never had a problem telling them how proud he was of them. On the X-Factor's website, it is shown that Fifth Harmony's guilty pleasures are junk food, candy, shopping, eating, swedish fish, and overplaying songs. After their journey on the show, the group was signed to Syco Music and Epic Records. This amazing group of girls is bound to make history, and have already blew the minds of their fandom with their covers of Frank Oceans's Thinkin Bout You, Lana Del Rey's American, Ed Sheeran's Lego House, Rihanna's Stay and Taylor Swift's Red. Their debut album is expected to be out on Fall, 2013. Name Change Originally called LYLAS (which means "Love You Like A Sister"), the girls found themselves in a dispute with another girl group called The Lylas, which consists of singer Bruno Mars' four sisters, forcing them to change their name. For their first live show, the girls went with the name 1432 (which means"I Love You Too"). However, after choosing them as a part of the Top 12, Simon Cowell told them that he hated the name and that the public would decide what they would be referred as. They revealed their new name, Fifth Harmony, on November 7th, 2012. Despite them being a group put together by the show, the girls' willingness to work hard as a group and their personal friendship has endeared them to people, earning them a very devoted fan base known as "Harmonizers". Debut Album (2014) Main Article:First Studio Album Julian Bunetta, who is the main producer on this project, said on Twitter that the debut single would be out on June. On the first week of June, Fifth Harmony announced on their Official Twitter Account that on June 7th, 2013 they were going to make an special announcement, specifically on Friday because it is part of one of their "Fifth Harmony Fridays". Hashtags like #5HAnnouncementFriday, #5HDreamBeginsFriday and #5HTheDreamBegins6713 were trended by Harmonizers. The main single will be out on June 15th, 2013. The album is expected to come out sometime in early 2014. Individual Beginnings Dinah Jane began singing in her church at age four, while Camila didn't start until the seventh grade. Normani first performed as a dancer at age three and Lauren's public debut came in the fifth grade, where she sang the national anthem for her whole school. As for Ally, who was born premature at 1 pound 14 ounces, she simply says she came out singing! Influences The girls of Fifth Harmony each bring something unique to the table , and their influences reflect that diversity. From crooners like Frank Sinatra and Josh Groban for Ally, to songstresses like Christina Aguilera, Beyonce and Whitney Houston for Dinah Jane, Lana Del Rey and Justin Timberlake for Lauren, Beyonce and Ciara for Normani and famous popstars like One Direction and Demi Lovato for Camila. Members *Ally Brooke (2012-present) *Camila Cabello (2012-present) *Dinah-Jane Hansen (2012-present) *Lauren Jauregui (2012-present) *Normani Hamilton (2012-present) The X Factor Journey Accounts *Fifth Harmony's Twitter *Fifth Harmony's Official Website *Fifth Harmony's Facebook *Fifth Harmony's Tumblr *Fifth Harmony's Youtube Channel *Fifth Harmony's Instagram *Fifth Harmony's VEVO Channel *Fifth Harmony Photos Gallery 02-227-boe-1320x744-650x380.jpg 05-rehearsals-225-1320x744-650x380.jpg 08-rehearsal-222-1320x744-650x380.jpg 16-rehearsal-224-1320x744-650x380.jpg 19-bts-225-1320x744-650x380.jpg 20-bts-222-1320x744-650x380.jpg Tumblr me9wu5rncC1rkk1boo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mfe1zcFNxp1qh823go1 500.png 04-holiday-shoot-1320x744-650x380.jpg 03-holiday-shoot-1320x744-650x380.jpg Reality x factor usa lylas.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Live show 8.jpg Live shoe 4.jpg Live show 3.jpg Live show 2.jpg Tumblr me9wu5rncC1rkk1boo3 1280.jpg 20-bts-222-1320x744-650x380.jpg 19-bts-225-1320x744-650x380.jpg 02-227-boe-1320x744-650x380.jpg Fifth+Harmony+X+Factor+Viewing+Party+Sponsored+YmKms7i5u8kl.jpg Tumblr mfe1zcFNxp1qh823go1 500.png Fifth-Harmony-Give-You-Heart-A-Break-X-Factor-USA-Top-6.jpg Allaurmanila.jpg Tumblr mg1957RkdL1rmz1lpo1 500.gif Tumblr static normallycamren.gif Fifth-Harmony-formerly-LYLAS-and-1432-sings-A-Thousand-Years-on-X-Factor-USA.jpg FIFTH HARMONY THOUSAND YEARS.png Web fifth harmony 103.jpg Tumblr mguc2kXC231rm75bio1 500.png Tumblr mfccdpMkLh1rj87dao5 r2 500.gif Tumblr mfcibpcKaZ1rj87dao1 500.gif Tumblr mfc7yv6yFA1rj87dao2 500.gif Tumblr mgq795CAyz1s2sk9ho1 500.gif Tumblr mgfu7ydMpu1qci2v0o1 500.png Tumblr mgqrk7Vokh1s3rcz9o1 r1 500.png 5H Twerking.jpg Tumblr mfcibpcKaZ1rj87dao1 500.gif Tumblr mfc7yv6yFA1rj87dao2 500.gif 14-bts-224-1320x744-650x380.jpg 04-227-rehearsal-1320x744-650x380.jpg Tumblr mfc47cxkky1rxmrg5o1 500.png Tumblr mfc47cxkky1rxmrg5o2 500.png 14-226-rehearsal-1320x744-650x380.jpg Web fifth harmony 102.jpg 17-rehearsal-224-1320x744-650x380.jpg 18-226-bts-1320x744-650x380.jpg 09-rehearsal-224-1320x744-650x380.jpg 15-226-bts-1320x744-650x380.jpg 09-226-rehearsal-1320x744-650x380.jpg 11-227-boe-1320x744-650x380.jpg 01-227-rehearsal-1320x744-650x380.jpg 20-rehearsal-222-1320x744-650x380.jpg Tumblr mfe776AfSw1r4y2yno4 250.gif Tumblr mfe776AfSw1r4y2yno3 250.gif Tumblr mcdz7zKu8G1riiepbo6 250.gif Tumblr mcdz7zKu8G1riiepbo4 250.gif Tumblr mfo8l9cATv1rxftqso4 250.gif Tumblr mfo8l9cATv1rxftqso2 250.gif Tumblr mf06nyY5Ty1rmu4pho2 500.gif 23-226-bts-1320x744-650x380.jpg pageee.jpg 29-216-bts-1320x744-650x380.jpg 25-216-bts-1320x744-650x380.jpg 23-bts-224-1320x744-650x380.jpg 19-bts-220-1320x744-650x380.jpg 17-218-bts-1320x744-650x380.jpg 14-bts-221-1320x744-650x380.jpg 13-bts-223-1320x744-650x380.jpg 11-214-bts-1320x744-650x380.jpg 02-215-boe-1320x744-650x380.jpg Tumblr mcqociB2pC1rj7vvdo1 1280.jpg 730976308.jpg BC832eRCIAE3BvM.jpg Tumblr mcqociB2pC1rj7vvdo1 1280.jpg BC9f2xbCUAAw5J8.png BC7PE2zCcAAdL3o.jpg BC SnlECUAA0gF5.jpg BC QtcHCAAAPMqm.jpg BC QksECYAE8MgC.jpg B1cf89b8754c11e2802422000a9e0927 7.jpg 3ce1600c758511e2bec722000a1f8c33 7.jpg Tumblr mi4zurOkhE1rm75bio1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr mi58j3P5p71rm75bio4 1280.jpg Tumblr mi5cs1apL41s229sho1 1280.jpg Tumblr mi5b9jx9Y41s229sho4 1280.jpg Tumblr mi5b9jx9Y41s229sho3 1280.jpg BC9OvGPCYAA1BH0.jpg Tumblr mi4xe5ZlaG1rm75bio1 500.jpg Tumblr menco2oyvv1rm75bio1 1280.png Tumblr me60iuF3sw1rm75bio1 1280.png Tumblr melpiuW7ME1rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr melp9f2zS81rm75bio9 1280.jpg Tumblr melp9f2zS81rm75bio6 1280.jpg Tumblr melp9f2zS81rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr melp0egcJf1rm75bio9 1280.jpg Tumblr melka3m3uD1rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr melbh0TRti1qhd316o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mel7ezx1EP1rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr mej1lhwQiT1rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr mehpiiGGUP1rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr mee18uoYWQ1rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr mee2p0R0yY1rm75bio4 1280.jpg Tumblr mee2p0R0yY1rm75bio3 1280.jpg Tumblr medzt5J7jh1rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr medwsiDA6O1rm75bio1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr medvunY6gX1rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr medrb5nQ3b1rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr mebktldBWw1rm75bio7 1280.jpg Tumblr mebktldBWw1rm75bio3 1280.jpg Tumblr me9ux0rFxK1rm75bio2 1280.jpg Tumblr me9ux0rFxK1rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr me8lpbLV781rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr me8lfflO5A1rm75bio3 1280.jpg Tumblr me8lfflO5A1rm75bio2 1280.jpg Tumblr me8kxgrT7N1rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr me8ef7lE8w1rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr me8bq1SDsT1qhd316o1 1280.jpg Tumblr me8bi2Dyd91rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr me5zq0VCwC1rm75bio8 1280.jpg Tumblr me5zq0VCwC1rm75bio2 500.png Tumblr me5zq0VCwC1rm75bio1 500.jpg Tumblr me5zi6WYn51rm75bio2 1280.jpg Tumblr me5ylir0MG1rm75bio4 500.jpg Tumblr me5ylir0MG1rm75bio2 1280.jpg Tumblr meb73yaoc11rm75bio3 1280.jpg Tumblr meb6v9In121rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr meb6q4n9Q71rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr me6154nUf41rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr me88yiEqyY1rm75bio1 400.jpg Tumblr me88yiEqyY1rm75bio1 400.jpg Tumblr me611fdIFg1rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr mea59wgySK1rm75bio2 1280.jpg Tumblr meeup0FpfE1rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr me60ecGqaW1rm75bio1 400.jpg tumblr_meest5By7H1rm75bio1_1280.jpg tumblr_meeulghB8X1rm75bio1_500.jpg tumblr_meeulghB8X1rm75bio2_500.jpg tumblr_meeulghB8X1rm75bio3_500.jpg tumblr_meeulghB8X1rm75bio4_500.jpg tumblr_meewn7WM0L1qhktavo1_250.jpg tumblr_meewn7WM0L1qhktavo2_250.jpg tumblr_mefnklDOLj1rm75bio1_1280.jpg tumblr_megrwmqI1v1rm75bio1_1280.jpg tumblr_mehdw3mPja1rm75bio1_1280.jpg tumblr_mehe0g1mhe1rm75bio2_1280.jpg tumblr_mehe0g1mhe1rm75bio3_1280.jpg Top04-6.jpg Top06-3.jpg 02142013-19.jpg ExtraInterview-5.jpg Extra-1.jpg 12022012-4.jpg Tumblr meoap0Yn5n1rm75bio8 500.jpg Tumblr meoap0Yn5n1rm75bio9 500.jpg Tumblr meoap0Yn5n1rm75bio5 500.jpg Tumblr meoap0Yn5n1rm75bio4 1280.jpg Tumblr meoap0Yn5n1rm75bio2 500.jpg Tumblr men8hd89dp1rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr men6seYW3v1rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr meoap0Yn5n1rm75bio10 1280.jpg Tumblr me5yexRqce1rm75bio8 1280.jpg Tumblr me5yexRqce1rm75bio7 1280.jpg Tumblr me5yexRqce1rm75bio6 1280.jpg Tumblr me5yexRqce1rm75bio5 1280.jpg Tumblr me5yexRqce1rm75bio4 1280.jpg Tumblr me5yexRqce1rm75bio3 1280.jpg Tumblr me5yexRqce1rm75bio2 1280.jpg Tumblr me5yexRqce1rm75bio1 1280.jpg Sk1 6712a.jpg Top08-2.jpg 21112012-11.jpg Shoots-2.jpg Fifth2Bharmony~2.jpg Web fifth harmony 104.jpg 5h 04-1067 hr.jpg 5h 02-0602 hr.jpg 5h 01-0523 hr.jpg Img 0352.jpg Fifth-harmony-one-direction-they-dont-know-about-us-600x337.jpg RMA 003.jpg 27042013 007.jpg 27042013 003.jpg 27042013 002.jpg 27042013 001.jpg 8392.JPG 127.jpg 030.jpg Funny photo snapshot .jpg Funny.jpg Slumber.jpg Little Mix-1774415.jpg Little Mix-1273936.jpg Image.jpg Download (2).jpg Tumblr mtcmfmTJlT1sakgpho1 250.gif Tumblr msym87hSE01rt2xsbo1 400.jpg Tumblr mn0e7jSPJs1s5mntyo1 500.gif Cherlloyd.jpg One-direction-best-song-ever-cover-art oPt.jpg 0b16ce16037b11e3913e22000ae8004c 7.jpg 5H-Portland-06.jpg 5H-Portland-05.jpg 5H-Portland-04.jpg 5H-Portland-03.jpg 5H-Portland-02.jpg 5H-Portland-01.jpg Dsc 1572.jpg Dsc 1549.jpg Dsc 1543.jpg Dsc 1467.jpg Dsc 1464.jpg Dsc 1462.jpg Dsc 1455.jpg Dsc 1451.jpg Dsc 1448.jpg Normani-San-Antonio.jpg Lauren-San-Antonio.jpg Dinah-San-Antonio.jpg Camila-San-Antonio.jpg Ally-San-Antonio.jpg 5H-SAN-ANTONIO2.jpg 5H-San-Antonio.jpg 5HSan-Antonio.jpg BRblJ 7CEAEZJ3V.jpg NormaniTCA.jpg LaurenTCA.jpg DinahTCA.jpg CamilaTCA.jpg BRbww2vCUAAFs6v.jpg AllyTCA.jpg 08804.jpg 007772.jpg 005665.jpg 05507.jpg Category:Browse Category:Artists Category:Bands Category:The X-Factor Category:Camila Cabello Category:Dinah-Jane Hansen Category:Normani Hamilton Category:Ally Brooke Category:Lauren Jauregui Category:Dinah Jane Hansen Category:Discography Category:Fifth Harmony Official Category:Band Members Category:Members